<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>soup days by Graynee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051973">soup days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graynee/pseuds/Graynee'>Graynee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Graynee’s Killugon Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, This was almost a 100 word drabble, but I couldn’t help myself, killugon week 2020, let Killua be pampered 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24051973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graynee/pseuds/Graynee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon takes care of Killua for a change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Graynee’s Killugon Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>soup days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve actually been feeling ill today, which inspired the prompt of a sickfic. It was a bit hard to write, though.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a particularly hard job, Killua had fallen ill, with what seemed to be the flu.</p>
<p>It was kind of funny. Killua was immune to nearly ever poison, illness, or venom known to man, except this one.</p>
<p>Thankfully, it’s not very severe. It’s just left Killua light-headed, with a reducing fever, and bedridden.</p>
<p>It’s kind of nice. It gives Gon a reason to spoil Killua, to feed him Aunt Mito’s special soup and read him Dr. Seuss. </p>
<p>And really, that was all he wanted. </p>
<p>And as he kisses Killua’s brow and puts up Dr. Seuss, he wishes it could be like this all the time (minus the flu.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>